Klutz Attack
by AmixMizuno
Summary: After Usagi spills a chocolate shake all over herself, Motoki suggests that she go to Mamoru's apartment to clean up. Little did Mamoru know that that was just the beginning of Usagi's klutz attack. Major fluff. One-shot. *Dedicated to Candace for the idea and her innate ability to make a mess of things. xD*
Author's Note: Hello all! This is my second attempt at a one-shot for Usagi and Mamoru. Please let me know what you think in the reviews!

 **Mamoru's Apartment**

Mamoru couldn't believe that he was in this situation. Water pooled around his feet and remnants of bubbles were everywhere. If Motoki hadn't of volunteered him to help out the Odango…

 **2 hours earlier…**

 **Crown Arcade**

Mamoru was sitting in his usual seat drinking his coffee. Usagi had just walked in and ordered a chocolate milk shake. They were in the middle of one of their screaming matches and Usagi had the upper hand this round. "Oh I'm the one that's a repellant? At least I have more sense than to wear that hideous green jacket!" Usagi knew she had been winning this time. Even though she rather liked his jacket, it was the easiest way to make Mamoru angry. _And he sure is cute when he's angry._ Mamoru scowled at the young girl's rebellious face. _Why must everyone hate on my jacket? I like this jacket._

Then, of course, Usagi had another one of her klutz attacks except this time; she was holding her chocolate shake. Usagi had slipped off her barstool and the cup that held the shake flew out of her hand. It felt like time had slowed as both Mamoru and Usagi watched in fear as the shake flipped in the air. Mamoru had the quick sense to move out of its line of fire. Usagi, however, had no choice, but to follow gravity as her slip off of the stool made its final destination; the floor. Before Usagi could even gasp from the realization of falling, she was covered in the cold, sticky shake. Mamoru had doubled over in a fit of laughter at the sight. "O-Odan-" He tried to speak, but only gasping breaths came out as tears formed in his eyes.

Motoki ran over to help Usagi up. "Usagi-chan, are you ok?" Usagi was suddenly freezing from the mess that covered her from head to toe. Usagi managed to speak while shivering, "I'm ok Motoki-kun, just cold." Motoki looked at Usagi with concerned eyes. _I don't want her getting sick._ Motoki looked over at Mamoru, who was just recovering from his laughter, wiping tears from his eyes. "Oi, Mamoru, take Usagi-chan back to your apartment to get cleaned up." Mamoru gaped at Motoki and wide-eyed from shock as Usagi started to protest wildly. "Nani?! I don't want to go anywhere with baka!" Motoki looked back at Usagi with a worried expression. "I know you two don't get along, but I don't want you to get sick and your home is too far away. Mamoru's is just around the corner. Please Usagi-chan. For me." Usagi huffed while looking at Motoki. _I don't want to worry Motoki. He's like my big brother. I guess I could stand to get out of these clothes. I'm. SO. COLD._ Usagi clamped her eyes shut and agreed. "Fine. I'll go to the baka's house."

Motoki walked over to Mamoru and looked at him pleadingly. "Mamoru, just let her take a shower and wash her clothes. I'll come over as soon as I can to take the reins. Just take care of her. Please." Mamoru sighed defeatedly. _Motoki needs to stop treating her like she's his little sister. She's old enough to take care of herself. Ugh. Those puppy dog eyes. What harm will it do anyways…_ "Fine. I'll take the Odango."

 **Mamoru's Apartment**

Mamoru opened his front door and directed Usagi to his bathroom. "Here's some clothes for when you get out, towels are in this cabinet. I'll be in the living room." Mamoru handed her an old shirt of his and a pair of shorts. He ran his hand nervously through his hair and walked to the living room. 15 minutes later, a clean Usagi poked her head out of the bathroom doorway to look for Mamoru. "Baka?"

Mamoru walked towards her from the kitchen and stopped mid-stride when she stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway. He had heard guys say that they thought it was sexy when their girlfriends wore their clothes, but he never thought that he would agree; until now. Usagi's small frame looked adorably drowned in his worn in t-shirt. The stretched out neck of the shirt draped down past one of Usagi's shoulders and sat near the top of her breast; somehow accentuating it. The shorts fell past her knees; exposing just her petite calves and bare feet. Her damp golden hair stuck to her neck and fell to her feet. He'd never seen it out of the "odangos" and was amazed at how long it was.

"Where's your washer? I should try to get these stains out." Usagi felt oddly grateful to Mamoru the minute she stepped inside. He hadn't said an unkind word to her since she stepped into his apartment and he'd been as hospitable as Motoki would have been. _The least I could do is wash and dry my own clothes…_ Mamoru snapped back to reality and cleared his throat. "It's in the back room, around the corner from the bedroom, second door to the right."

Usagi followed his directions and found the laundry room. She placed her chocolate drenched clothes inside the washer and grabbed the laundry soap. While pouring the soap, Usagi was startled by a loud noise from the front room and dropped the soap into the washer. "Whoops." Usagi made an alarmed look as she dove into the washer for the soap and accidently pressed the water valve with her elbow. Suddenly water started rushing from the washer onto Usagi. Usagi jumped up and hit the hose that kept the water going from the pipes into the washer loose. Water started shooting around all over the laundry room. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I'm being attacked!"

Mamoru had trusted that she found the laundry room. He couldn't stop thinking about how gorgeous she looked in his clothes and how delightfully innocent she was. Mamoru leaned against the back of his couch and accidently knocked his lamp off of the side table. *THUNK-CRASH* The base of the lamp hit first and the shattering of the bulb followed. _Awh crap._ Mamoru carefully walked to the hallway closet to get the broom. All of a sudden, he heard Usagi scream and then say something about being attacked. _A Youma? Here?_ Mamoru rushed to his laundry room and what he saw when he opened the door, was not what he expected.

Water. Water was everywhere. And soap bubbles were rising from the open-lidded washer. Usagi was pressed against the back wall being pummeled by the water pressure. Mamoru rushed over and partially slid against the washer to contain the hose and turn the knob off. After he did so, he turned his frame towards Usagi. She had the biggest doe-eyed expression and her once dry clothes were drenched. You could tell that she barely registered how it happened. "Mamoru, I'm so…ACK!" Usagi started to walk towards Mamoru to apologize, but slipped and disappeared into the pile of bubbles. Mamoru laughed and started to navigate his way through the bubbles to find the missing Usagi. "You, Odango, are a handful." Finally revealing her blue eyes that looked up at him sadly, Mamoru sat down inside the sea of bubbles with her. Usagi looked down shamefully. "Mamoru, I don't know what happened. I'm so…" Mamoru lifted Usagi's chin and kissed her softly. "I know, Usako. It's ok." Usagi blushed brightly. _Mamoru just kissed me? How did he know I liked him? Does he like me?_ Mamoru grabbed a handful of bubbles and blew them into her face. His eyes were so loving and playful towards her. Usagi giggled. _Who cares, I'm not letting him go._ Usagi grabbed a heap of bubbles and threw them at Mamoru's face. "Ack, Usak…" Mamoru didn't have time to finish. Usagi wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. "You talk too much

"You talk too much baka."

After 20 minutes of bubble fights and sliding towards the door to escape, Usagi took her second shower at Mamoru's while Mamoru looked at the mess in his laundry room.

Mamoru couldn't believe that he was in this situation. Water pooled around his feet and remnants of bubbles were everywhere. If Motoki hadn't of volunteered him to help out the Odango…then he never would've been as happy as he was then.


End file.
